Felaji the Servant
::"Don't ask something if you don't want the answer." One of the personal servants to Deioros the King, Felaji the Servant is a three-fingered precursor whose low status in society only fuels her hatred and contempt for others. Her knowledge of the layout of the castle she works in is second to none, and her ability to move unseen from secret passage to secret passage means she's only found when she wants to be. Background Born into royalty, Felaji soon lost everything she had known when her mother, Dokani the Necromancer, was convicted of treason. Felaji and both her parents were sentenced to be hanged, but the rope around Felaji's neck snapped. This was taken to be a sign that Felaji ought to be spared, but not before Felaji's fingers were cut off so that she would be a member of the three-fingered caste -- the servants within the castle. Her uncle, Deioros, made her his personal servant to remind her of her new place in the castle. Though she had been young when her parents died, Felaji never forgot that day, and she sought to find a way to get revenge. Eventually, she stumbled upon a particular crystal orb that Dokani had used to communicate with the spirits of the deceased. Using this orb, Felaji was able to speak with her mother for the first time in years. With Dokani orchestrating the scheme, Felaji acted as Dokani's hands in exacting revenge on Deioros and his people. Dokani directed Felaji to her brother, Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper, both of whom had been unaware of the other's existence until Dokani's intervention. Felaji met and befriended Fanred the Past-Seer, a younger precursor who desired for Deioros to answer for the crimes committed against Gralshad. Because of his forced assimilation of Gralshadi refugees and prisoners of war, Fanred's only surviving family -- her brother, Threkazd the Page -- had taken his own life after forcibly being made a three-fingers, just as Felaji had been. Together, Felaji and Fanred conspired to lead a rebellion against Deioros, though Felaji was careful to not let Fanred know of her real reasons for loathing Deioros and made it always seem as though Fanred were in charge. Although the rebellion's original plan had been to dispose of Deioros and have Ainori lead instead, Felaji killed Ainori to keep her from getting in the way of Dokani's plan, much to her later regret and guilt. Fanred secretly impersonated Ainori at this point, apparently unaware that Felaji and Thorn knew all along that it wasn't really Ainori wandering the castle halls. First Dream of Arplakoon Eventually, the time came for Dokani's plan to be realized. After plaguing the waters of the castle, Felaji and Thorn went after particularly powerful precursors to turn into colossi for their mother. Felaji attempted to kill both Fanred and Deioros at this point; however, Throntuk the Lionhearted leaped to Deioros' defense, allowing the King to escape at the cost of Throntuk's life. When Felaji went after Fanred, Goluragg the Snake-Bearer protected her, and Fanred was only knocked out after Goluragg was killed. Felaji lost her nerve at this point, probably due to how Fanred was disguised as Ainori at the time, and she spared Fanred, taking her disguise and impersonating Ainori to perform the ritual. After consuming the plagued water herself and turning herself into an undead, Felaji's body was taken over by Dokani, and she became the First Colossus. As the years went by, Felaji unsuccessfully tried to shake off Dokani's control. Consumed with despair and regret at allowing all of this to happen, Felaji eventually gave up, and Dokani's power went unchecked for countless centuries. Image Gallery (Felaji Shrine) Felajidara.png Felajiwiki.png felajifil.png felajiflowers.png felajimaskpauline.png felajinomaskhappy.png felajinomaskscowl.png Meta In her native story, Felaji was a servant in the castle who released the sealed-away colossi that would eventually overrun the land in the future. Like in the Mioura campaign, she predominately stayed out of sight, quietly manipulating things behind the scenes, and she despised Ainori for being "chosen" over her. Her spirit was trapped in one of the colossi herself, along with that of Ainori (whom she killed after being turned into a colossus). Part of the story detailed the protagonist and Felaji searching for a way to separate the two spirits from one body, though Felaji, true to her character across all incarnations, kept Ainori's murder a secret and withheld information up until the very end. In Chorno Stars, Felaji is the protagonist of Hatoful Colossus, a new, exciting dating sim coming never to a console near you. Unrelated to the above statement, Felaji would never sleep with Throntuk the Lionhearted. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters Category:Mioura: The Forgotten Past